


I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck

by stargazed



Series: drabbles, one shots, prompts and what not [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jon Snow, Fluff, I mostly wrote this for myself but I mean you can read it too ig, Jon added a bit of weight so Robb and Theon are there to ease his insecure mind, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon is also hurting but not for long, Jon is an eager and sensitive little thing, Jon is smol, Jon is such a sub, Jon loves to be pampered and taken care of, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Robb and Theon are doms, Smut, Theon calls Jon princess, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Robb Stark, Top Theon Greyjoy, but also little slut so you can interpret that as you want, clingy and needy Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazed/pseuds/stargazed
Summary: Jon wanted to be loved.It was what he always wanted, what he sought in every relationship that had come crashing down into pieces every time again. He was eager to please, too eager in some their eyes. He asked too much attention from his partners which left them exasperate with him. After the third failed one, Jon started to sulk constantly and grumbled conspicuously when it came to his friends’ relationship.





	I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I really loved to write this because jon acting this way is my literal sin! but I respect that not everyone will like this that is why I put so much tags up, in order for ppl to see what it is about. so no negative comments please and thanks

Jon wanted to be loved.

It was what he always wanted, what he sought in every relationship that had come crashing down into pieces every time again. He was eager to please, too eager in some their eyes. He asked too much attention from his partners which left them exasperate with him. After the third failed one, Jon started to sulk constantly and grumbled conspicuously when it came to his friends’ relationship.

He started to refuse to even be around Robb and Theon after a while, using the excuse that he had an issue with feeling fatigue persistently and that he would be a bother in the end. He remained in the confines of his home as his toned stomach melted into a soft flat belly while his muscly thighs and buttocks plumped even more.

It was not that he was unhealthy, on the contrary, he still tried to stick to his diet for the most part. The lack of sport is what did it, the lack of movement if he was brutally honest with himself. He had been clustered in his couch whenever he wasn’t at work.

The lack of Jon’s presence concerned the couple – Robb a little more than Theon. So, it wasn’t a surprise when he heard his front door fall shut and the squeaking of shoes nearing the couch where he was wrapped in a blanket, his greased curls peaking from underneath it. He cursed the fact that he had given them a spare key of his apartment; in case of emergency.

He heard the soft, deep voice of Robb call out to him which made him bristle before nuzzling his face into the blanket. He could feel the heat of Robb’s body once he stood before him, “Jon.”

“Leave me alone.” He immediately answered as he resisted when insisting hands tried to pry his face away from his blanket.

“You are acting like a child, completely bummed out by a few misfortunate incidents and then acting stubborn towards your friends who want to help you.” Jon’s body buzzed with his voice mumbling something into the sheets, “say that again?”

Jon lifted his face to stare into Robb’s eyes with a frown on his face, “I am exhausted, I just want to constantly sleep.” Jon tried to slither from underneath Robb’s persuading to get out of the house.

“None of that, you stink and are in need of a shower. Get up.” Jon stood up with a few mutters underneath his breath as he was guided into his bathroom before being stripped by Robb’s hands since there wasn’t much movement from Jon who occasionally voiced out his disapproval with the other brushing it off with chuckles.

Jon struggled against Robb’s grip once he came to tug at his shirt which startled the taller – they had seen each other naked a multiple times before, he was confused as to why Jon acted prude so suddenly.

“It’s quite alright, I have hands of my own.” He said which made Robb take a few steps back before nodding his head and leaving the bathroom without much thought to it.

When he appeared into the living room once more, he had a familiar oversized sweater on, a _very_ familiar one at that. It drew Robb’s attention in an instant, “is that Theon’s?” Robb blurted out which made Jon look down to pluck at the sleeves.

“Yes, he left it here. He never asked about it, I assumed he didn’t want it anymore.” He shrugged as he is hands were covered with the sleeves while he stared at the fabric disinterested.

“But that’s one of his favourites.” Robb stated as he stepped closer towards Jon to trace his fingers over the fading print on it, “so you are the reason why he didn’t whine to me about not finding it.” He quirked his eyebrow which made Jon look up to find his eyes staring back in his grey ones.

“Don’t think anything of it, he left it behind after we played video games for the whole day.” Jon spoke leisurely which made Robb’s lips curl into a grin as an idea became prominent in his mind.

“I don’t, I just have a splendid idea instead.”

And that’s how Jon allowed himself to be led into the position he was in currently and utterly relished in it.

His knees were digging into the bed sheets while his legs were spread apart as wide as his hips would allow them. There was a distinct ache in them which made his thighs quiver in exhaustion as they were covered in semen that were from both, Theon and Robb. He was covered in cum from head to toe with his curls clinging onto the sides of his face, seed coating his lashes and his mouth, chin and cheeks were even a bigger mess.

It had taken a while for Robb or Theon to be able to get rid of his shirt, Jon had become wary of his untoned body, his belly had left a dent in his self-esteem. Not to mention all the break ups he had to endure left a few more. But the amount of praise that fell from their mouths and caressing touches were easing him out of it without much resistance.

Theon had been vocal about how pleased he was with his fleshy thighs, squeezing and marking the skin as he went which caused a blush to spread across Jon’s cheeks. Robb kept muttering how perfect he was while finding every sensitive spot and continuously stimulating them which left Jon trembling and whining pathetically for more.

Theon pressed the head of his cock against Jon’s lips with a wicked grin displayed on his face, “you are such a little slut, Jon, such an insatiable little slut.” Jon whimpered in response before parting his lips to invite the cockhead into his mouth while Robb let out a noise in protest.

“Theon, I don’t think he can take much more.” Robb spoke as he softly caressed Jon’s bare sides who groaned at his objection before sucking eagerly onto Theon’s prick

“I think he can take one last round, not to mention that he is the one eagerly taking my cock in his mouth.” Theon ran his fingers through his curls before knotting them into his locks to guide him further onto his cock ‘til he let out a garbled gag with spit dribbling onto the sheets.

When he felt Robb’s hands being spread on his buttock, he pushed his hips back to indicate that he wanted the other to touch him, “god, you are right, so eager.” Robb cooed as he circled his fingertips around the swollen rim of Jon’s hole before pressing two digits inside, curling right into the sweetest spot which made him mewl around Theon’s cock who threw his head back at the vibration, a throaty moan leaving his lips.

Robb knew that this is what Jon wanted, he wanted to be fucked ‘til his whole body was sore and aching. But he also knew that he desired more than this, he could see it in the shimmer of his eyes whenever he stared at Robb, and he was there to comply to his wishes.

He lined his slicked-up cock with Jon’s hole and easily slid inside which made the other’s spine arch with a high-pitched squeal leaving his lips, “look at you, princess, so nicely filled up at both sides.” Theon said, “such a dirty cum hungry whore.” He added as Jon felt him deliberately invading the tight tunnel of his throat with each snap of Theon’s hips while Robb kept his cock pressed tightly into his prostate.

Jon’s elbows and knees violently started trembling with how filled he felt, the pressure inside of him was driving him insane. Robb pulled out completely before thrusting sharply back inside to press into the same spot again. Jon moaned loudly as his throat tightened around Theon who groaned once more, “fuck, keep doing what you are doing to make him moan so prettily, baby.” Theon instructed Robb as he eyed the cherry red lips stretched around his girth before he wiped the mop of curls away from Jon’s eyes.

Robb kept thrusting with long and slow strokes into Jon, always burying himself deep which elicited such sinful sounds from the smaller’s mouth that made Theon cuss loudly before a filthy words laced in a praise followed.

Jon clawed blindly at the sheets in which made him catch Greyjoy’s skin by accident who hissed but didn’t complain about it. He knew it would dishearten the smaller, so he took it without uttering a word, besides, he was used to worse.

His moans and mewls turned into near screams that were muffled by Theon pushing his cock down his throat more violently with each thrust, leaving his throat raw. He felt Robb getting aggravated with such slow pace as his hips snapped vigorously.

Jon steadily remained in place, despite his limbs not being able to carry his own weight for much longer anymore. He felt a supporting hand on his hip before warmth against his spine and lips being pressed against the nape of his sweaty neck.

Snow felt his cock throbbing between his legs, begging to be touched. But if he even dared to touch himself, he would probably collapse, and he rather didn’t want to clamp his teeth into the pulsating prick inside his mouth.

But a warm, wet hand curled itself around it as if Robb could read Jon’s mind. His strokes were fast and in sync with the snaps of his hips which made Jon cry out and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Are you going to choke on my load, princess? You are going to, aren’t you?” Theon moaned out.

After a few more thrusts he heard him curse as quick spurts of semen filled his mouth which his throat wildly protested against. It convulsed profusely as his cheeks bulged before it sputtered out of his mouth which made the other groan out at the sight of Jon not being able to swallow his load.

He pulled out which made Jon moan loudly as the relentless pounding in his ass didn’t stop, “you are taking it so well, so perfect.” Robb encouraged; his lips pressed onto his shoulder blade which made him tremble.

His head dropped into the sheets, smudging his face even more with drool and seed. His muscles tightened when he felt his own release nearing, “Robb I am going to- to- please! Theon!” Jon cried out as he felt tears starting to stream down his face when his orgasm came coursing through his body, it was near painful with the overstimulation he had been receiving constantly.

Tears freely streamed down his face as his cock pathetically spurted out ropes of cum onto the sheets while he clamped his hands onto Theon’s thighs. Robb would’ve tutted, but he was only concerned with his own release.

Jon let out a sigh of relief when he felt the other pull out of him, his body colliding with the bed.

Stark yanked the condom off his prick as he jerked himself off ‘til he came all over the dip of Jon’s spine with loud moans leaving his throat. He threw his head back as he milked out his cock ‘til the last drop onto Jon’s spine that flexed slightly before dropping onto his haunches without another word.

The only sounds in the room were heavy pants and sniffles which drew Theon and Robb’s attention, seeing Jon rubbing his face into the sheets as Theon caressed the hair out of his face, “I think that last one was a bit too overwhelming.” Robb breathed out as the other agreed while they watched Jon squirm underneath their intense gaze.

“I will clean him up, and you should get rid of these sheets, they are ruined.” Robb told Theon with a soft kiss on his lips before putting on briefs as his boyfriend grumbled at the task he was given.

Robb slid his fingertips over Jon’s shoulder to his elbow who looked up hesitantly, “let’s clean you up, baby.”

* * *

 

When Jon was completely scrubbed clean with beads of water dripping down his curls and his teeth brushed thoroughly, he was led into back into the bedroom and helped into one of Theon’s sweaters and pyjama bottoms. He looked groggily pleased as he was tucked into their fresh bed.

As Theon led Robb into the bathroom afterwards with tender kisses and intertwined fingers. They then snuggled up to the small, curled up body in the centre of the bed who cuddled closer into Theon’s chest. He looked rather smug towards Robb when Jon’s body curled into his, his mouth slightly ajar as it left a wet patch on his bare chest from breathing through it.

Robb’s hand came up to thread through his wet locks as his body pressed against Jon’s spine who purred at the warmth of the two bodies, “this is what he missed.” Robb muttered while Theon draped his arm around Jon’s waist tenderly.

“Being fucked by two men?” Robb chuckled before pecking Theon’s nose who couldn’t keep himself from quickly capturing Robb’s lips with his in a chaste kiss.

“No, all of it.” He saw the other quirking his eyebrow in sheer confusion at that.

“He needs two partners, not one, to take proper care of him.”

“I would like to keep him.” Theon piped up as he stared at Jon’s serene face who was slightly snoring before nuzzling his nose right in the middle of his ribs with a small whimper before the snores returned. He heard Robb snort at his notion.

“He is not a pet that we can keep, love. It is up to Jon whether he wants this or not. But I would love for him to stay, to take care of him and to love him like he deserves and yearns for.” Theon just smiled knowingly at Robb who furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s dazed stare.

“You are already whipped for him, aren’t you?” Robb’s face flushed at that sudden statement, but a tender smile appeared on his face when he saw Jon’s curls peeking from above the hood of the sweater.

He then shrugged his shoulders, “you are too.” He casually said before wrapping his arm around Jon’s frame who inhaled deeply before slumping back into the mattress.

“You seem so certain.” Theon said.

“You broke the wrist of his high school sweetheart because he made a comment about Jon’s thighs, it was supposed to serve as a compliment.” Theon visibly stiffened before rolling his shoulders to rid himself from tense muscles.

He blinked idly at Robb, “it was disrespectful. Besides, you are the one to talk. You punched a guy’s nose bloody because he merely yanked a little to brusquely on Jon’s shoulder.”

“Jon has fragile bones; you have to treat him with care.” Robb saw Theon’s brow furrow at that. Before a smirk curled onto both their faces.

“Whipped.” They said in unison as it made Jon stir which made them both stiffen before he settled to lie on his belly with a soft purr. They both had to contain themselves from littering Jon’s face with soft kisses as Theon tightened his grip on him slightly.

Robb kissed Theon once more in a silent sleep well before getting comfortable with his arm slung over Jon’s frame and his hand resting on Theon’s side. His eyes fluttered shut as Theon followed soon after.

* * *

 

Jon woke up quite disorientated, he profusely blinked before rubbing his eye sockets with an eye watering yawn that followed. He could feel the evident throb in his throat and ass as he shifted uncomfortably. It took him a while to register what had happened the night before as it came back to him rather slow.

He eyed the clock to see that it was passed noon before he noticed the picture on the bedside table which was one of Robb smiling widely while Theon had his arm lazily draped around his waist with an equal large grin.

Jon felt the bed slipping from right underneath his ass as his ears buzzed and his mouth fell wide open in utter shock. He fell into a black hole with only that picture leering at him. What has he done? He thought to himself as every memory came flashing back which made his gut coil. He became more mortified with each lick of memory that came back to him from last night.

He knew he ruined his friendship with them after this, he felt his heart bouncing faster and faster ‘til he could feel it almost bursting his skull open. He didn’t know whether it was the feeling of loneliness that made him do it, or the fact that it seemed so tempting at that time with their persuading words that lured him right in.

But this wasn’t what he needed; he couldn’t afford to lose them too, not them, not his long-term friends.

Jon could feel hot tears welling up in the corner of his eyes the longer he stared at the picture as he wasn’t aware of the door opening and a concerned Robb dashing over towards the bed to sit on it. Snow snapped out of it when he felt the bed dip to stare at Robb with wide eyes, “what’s the matter? Are you in pain? Did someone say something to you? What’s wrong?” Robb’s scruff voice asked as Jon just wanted to bury his face into his knees as a small sob was being released from his lips.

“Yesterday was a mistake, I am sorry.” Jon breathed out as he squeezed his eyes shut once he was met with Robb’s shoulder who wrapped his arms around his waist.

“How so?” Robb asked with a stroke down his spine to ease him. Jon couldn’t comprehend how Robb could react so normal after what had happened with the three of them.

“Because I am your friend, we shouldn’t have. It ruins everything.”

“Well,” Robb started, “that’s what I wanted to speak with you about.” That statement made Jon pull away from his grasp in an instant with still that mortified look on his face. It made Robb release a chuckle.

“We have been giving it some thought, talked about it continuously. And we would love for you to stay with us. And to be fair, you really are shit at taking caring of yourself.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Jon’s ear with a chuckle who just kept staring with wide eyes into his.

“Like just friends or a-a sort of pet for sex?” Robb let out a loud laugh when Jon’s voice slightly wavered with uncertainty at the word ‘pet’.

“No, as our boyfriend and we are your boyfriends.” Jon frowned before his expression grew sad once more at the thought of them taking the piss out of him while he was so vulnerable, it would be a cruel joke at the expense of his mental state.

“This isn’t funny, Robb.” He said accusingly at the Stark who pressed a soft kiss against his nose which calmed him down instantly as his hand was pressed against Robb’s chest who was squeezing his cheeks in his palms.

“Do you think I am kidding? After all you have been through. You know I care a lot about you and Theon does too, we would never.” Jon narrowed his eyes suspiciously before scrunching up his nose.

“You mean it? And I can tell everyone you are my boyfriends? And you will talk about me to other people? I can hold both of your hands and kiss both of you?” Robb stared into his eyes when he asked those questions as a tender smile spread onto his face.

“yes, yes, yes and yes. You can do whatever you want, Jon, we would be yours and you would be ours.” He answered as Jon seemed to consider the thought. He wanted to agree with it, but there was such an uncertainty looming above his head which frightened him slightly. Robb took his hands in his which made him advert his attention back to him.

“You can always say no, we are not pressuring you to be ours.” Jon bit the inside of his lip as he felt Robb squeeze his hands soothingly.

“But why? I mean, are you doing it out of pity? Because it feels that way.” He asked as plucked at the fabric off the sweater while biting the inside of his cheek with a pained expression on his face.

“No, not out of pity. I do admit it might look a little suspicious, but we don’t mean to harm you in anyway. We just love you.” Robb shrugged which made Jon stare at him in an instant with a slight blush starting from the tip of his nose spreading across his cheeks.

“Platonically?”

“No, we love you as in we want to kiss you, hold you, protect you. God Jon, don’t play dumb.” Robb said as Jon reddened even more. He felt Robb’s hands slide into his as he squeezed them reassuringly.

After a few minutes of contemplating he shyly leaned into softly kiss Robb’s lips whose eyes lit up instantly, “does that mean a yes?”

Jon nodded his head, “I mean I can give it a try.”

Robb cupped his cheeks in his palms before pressing his lips onto Jon’s one final time before pulling away, “you cry so easily, little cry baby.” Robb teased which made Jon pout as it earned him another hasty kiss on his lips, but the pout remained.

“I will go back downstairs; will you join me?” Robb asked as Jon crawled cautiously over the bed to feel an arm snake around his waist which felt slightly foreign, but he melted into it gradually.

He felt a biting pain erupting in his stomach as he felt his hand becoming clammy while he walked down the stairs to see Theon watching tv so casually. He wondered whether they were so casual about the idea of Jon being theirs, or how that even managed to come up in a conversation between the two.

The creak on the stairs made Jon cringe into Robb’s side since it attracted Theon’s attention who stared uncertain at the smaller before his eyes looked at Robb, searching for any sign on how to address the situation. But he just smiled and nodded in return.

Theon beckoned for them to come closer, and Jon was certain that he was going to burst into tears if Theon joked about last night, “so you agreed hm?” He asked with a cocky grin on his face which made Jon’s cheeks redden before nodding.

“Well then, that makes you mine too, princess.” Jon reddened even more before shaking his head in disbelief at the pet name.

“Don’t call me that.” Jon said with a frown playing on his face as it made a chuckle erupt from Theon while Robb snorted loudly.

“You guys can figure it out, but I am going to order take out.” Robb excused himself as he twirled his phone in his grip before putting it to his ear and walking towards the kitchen.

“You want to come watch tv?” Theon dangled the remote between his fingers as Jon shuffled towards the couch to nestle himself into Theon’s side who patted his lower spine as the smaller turned to kiss Theon’s lips out of nowhere which startled the older.

“Jon-“ The smaller innocently blinked at him as it made him shake his head before pressing another kiss onto his lips. He couldn’t comprehend how sweetly innocent Jon looked after what had happened the night before, it wasn’t even marred. But he didn’t complain as he watched Jon’s hand rest both on his chest reluctantly.

“This feels different.” Jon said out loud as he felt Theon’s chest rise before he cleared his throat, staring down at his face as he felt fingers snake into the sweater to rub soothing circles into his hip.

“Weird different?”

“No, just something I will have to grow used to.” Jon confessed which made Theon snort while biting down on his bottom lip hard at the sight of how beautifully wrecked Jon looked yesterday.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Robb had returned from the kitchen to sit silently next of Theon before pulling Jon into his lap which made him flush once more, “what are you watching?”

Jon placed his hand on Robb’s shoulder who smiled at him before pressing a wet kiss against his cheek, “how about the movie ‘don’t hog Jon all the time’? We were in the middle of a conversation.” Theon muttered.

“Then continue with what you were saying, babe, he can still hear it.” Jon was slightly hiked up to be put in a more comfortable position in his arms as he felt like a child almost. They both started bickering over who held Jon the most which left the smaller red faced and perplexed.

His hand clutched the fabric of Robb’s shirt as he stared at them both with curiosity and love which made Robb squeeze his hip tightly, “are you going to cry, love?”

Jon huffed before glaring at Robb’s teasing, “I am not, knock it off.” He groaned before burying his face into the crook of the other’s neck.

“if Theon and I would have carried on with our bickering, salty tears would be already sliding down your cheeks, you are a little cry baby. I knew you were sensitive but not this sensitive.” Jon groaned as the tips of his ears were red as he heard Theon chuckle at that.

“Stop it, I wouldn’t.” His words came out muffled, but Robb understood them, “and besides,” Jon’s head shot up from where he was hiding it.

“Would that be a problem if I was?”

“But you are though, princess. And we don’t mind.” Theon spoke which made him sigh in aggravation at the resurfacing pet name.

“Don’t call me princess.”

Theon shrugged, “alright, doll.” Jon cringed even more at that name as he shook his head.

“No, just keep calling me princess then, doll is worse. Just don’t call me that in public.” Theon hummed in satisfaction before flicking through a few channels.

“Deal.”

Jon could feel his heart swell at Theon’s hand resting on his knee without much thought to it while Robb’s fingers drew lazy circles in his bare hip. They both weren’t paying attention to him anymore as they watched the tv, but those small touches made him feel loved without them even giving him much attention.

“What do you want to watch?” Theon asked as he glanced towards Jon who threw the homepage of Netflix that loomed at them a small glance.

“Doesn’t matter.” He spoke before purring at the caress of Robb’s thumb across his skin, breathing in the musky scent of Robb’s fading cologne. He wanted to say like this, just being pampered by the both of them without interruption.

“Wait, why do I get to be called princess while Robb doesn’t get any of those pet names?” Jon questioned as a hand threaded through his curls lovingly.

“You are just more fitting.” Theon answered as Jon looked rather sour at that.

But the creases in his face smoothed out when Robb pressed on a tense spot in his lower spine with the pads of his fingers. He slacked boneless into his embrace without a retaliation towards Theon who thrummed his fingers on his knee. He blinked idly as his eyelids grew heavier.

This is what he wanted, even with the endless teasing and belittling and his beet red face at their japes, he wouldn’t change it.

“We love you, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I haven't even gone all out with this, but still loved to write it. I hope you will like it too! leave kudos and comments if you did, thank you!


End file.
